Cosas de un rubio
by Du Vasson
Summary: -Solo duerme-  Ordenó, demasiado cansado para tomar algo que lo despertase. El oji-verde obedeció en silencio, acomodándose en el espacio que el otro le había dejado, acercándose lentamente a él hasta quedar contra su pecho.
1. Stark's Pond

**Nombre:** Lago Starks  
><strong>Personajes:<strong> Tweek, Craig  
><strong>Raiting:<strong> Apto para todos (?)  
><strong>Autor:<strong> Kaerii18 (Dú)  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>_ Tweek Tweak, Craig Tucker y el lago Starks pertenecen a Trey Parker y Matt Stone, **no** recibo ningun fin monetario al escribir esto._

El vapor salió de su boca junto a un largo suspiro, tomo asiento frente al lago Starks y se quito los guantes que enfundaban sus manos, de su desgastada mochila saco su ipod de color blanco y unos audífonos negro en contraste, se lo coloco rápidamente aislando cualquier sonido externo, saco una enorme taza térmica y retirando la tapa sintió el aroma del café inundar sus narices, solo entonces se permitió relajarse, no sin antes ver todo alrededor asegurándose que estaba solo.

Tweek Tweak dio un largo sorbo a la bebida favorita y prendió la música cerrando los ojos.

_Ya estaba su lugar feliz. _

No había sido su mejor semana.  
>Su madre había parado hacía años ya los ejercicios de relajación por lo que tenía tiempo libre entre la escuela y ayudar en la cafetería.<p>

¿Quién pensaría que algo tan añorado como tiempo a solas podía ser nocivo para el rubio ojeroso?

Tweek era torpe y auto destructivo lo quisiera o no. Lo peor es que _él era consiente de eso._

Por lo mismo tenía técnicas para mantener su mente ocupada, las cosas mas cotidianas que pudieras imaginar. Dormía escuchando música para evitar pensar durante la noche, fijaba su vista en un punto en la pared cuando apagaba la luz para no ver nada que no quisiera, leía constantemente los libros mas curiosos para poder relajarse, nada de terror ni ciencia ficción; ya había cometido ese error de pequeño y no lo repetiría, incluso tenía un cuidado casi aterrador en que tema trataba con cada persona con la que hablaba, las cuales no eran muchas, y cuando suponía que algo podía ser demasiada presión inventaba una escusa para no decir nada y solo irse.

Quienes se juntaban con él lo conocían así que jamas le daban ese tipo de preocupaciones, les preocupaba el nivel de estrés y paranoia que el rubio tenía tan solo a los 18.

El lago Starks era su lugar seguro, en su cabeza y en la realidad, nadie sabía que el iba a ese lugar y se aseguraba de que nadie se acercara cuando estaba allí. Durante algún partido de Fútbol o una fiesta, cualquier evento era un excusa perfecta para salir de su casa dirigirse al lago, el único lugar donde podía tranquilamente sacar aquel desgastado y sucio cuaderno, que siempre portaba, y escribir en él. Hacía años un psicólogo se lo había recomendado y a lo largo de los años lo había seguido haciendo.

_Mientras sepa que no estoy bien, sigo estando cuerdo. _

Se repetía así mismo una y otra vez esas noches en que pensaba demasiado y comparaba su comportamiento con el de todos los demás, recordando de forma dolorosa que _no era normal._

Esos días eran los peores, y sucedían cada vez mas seguido, estaba aterrado_¿Comenzaba a perder definitivamente la razón?._

-Hey-

El rubio anotaba dedicado en su cuaderno, ajeno a que alguien había invadido su espacio, alguien con lo que parecía ser un cigarrillo en la boca.  
>La figura alta y de cabello negro tomo asiento junto al rubio mas pequeño, pero este no se sobresalto,solo siguió anotando y al acabar bajo sus audífonos.<br>-¿Me dejaras leerlo esta vez? - Dijo la figura alta.  
>-No aun- Respondió la mas pequeña guardando el cuaderno y en su lugar sacando otra taza como la que el mismo tenía, acercándosela al otro.<p> 


	2. Hospital pass to hell

**Nombre:** Hospital pass to hell  
><strong>Personajes:<strong> Tweek  
><strong>Raiting:<strong> Apto para todos (?)  
><strong>Autor:<strong> Kaerii  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> _Tweek Tweak y el hospital paso al infierno pertenecen a Trey Parker y Matt Stone, **no** recibo ningun fin monetario al escribir esto._

* * *

><p><em>Uno Dos Tres Cuatro Cinco<em>

_Cuenta hasta diez, te ayudara a relajarte _

_Seis Siete Ocho Nueve D-_

Se había despertado antes de contar al Diez, suspiro mientras miraba el techo con la vista perdida ¿Qué día era? No lo sabía ¿Qué hora era? Tampoco lo sabía, en ese cuarto de pulcro crema parecía no existir el tiempo.

Llevo sus manos a su desordenada cabellera y se sentó en la cama, todos los movimientos desesperantemente pausados ¿Para qué hacerlo mas rápido? Nada lo apresuraba, no allí.

_No pressure. _

Se vistió bien, a diferencia de la mayoría del tiempo, cada botón en su lugar., su cabello si bien desordenado como siempre parecía haber tenido la intención de no serlo sus ojeras habían disminuido apenas un poco y su color de piel se veía mejor, sus temblores ya no estaban, pero a cambio de ello en un escritorio se encontraba una pequeña cantidad de pastillas con dos vasos de agua.

Tranquilizantes y antidepresivos entre otras cosas.

_Irónicamente._

Estaba completamente dopado en ese cuarto y eso lo volvía loco.

Habían vuelto a cambiar su medicación y con ello tuvo una recaída lo cual significaba al rededor de una semana en un centro de rehabilitación, detestaba ese lugar, todo interpersonal , la oscuridad por las noches era total, el silencio enloquecedor quebrado por gritos de quienes todas las noches tenían pesadillas, una constante sensación de vació.

Tweek Tweak solo rogaba que esa semana pasase rápido.

Detestaba la sección de rehabilitación del Hospital paso al infierno.

* * *

><p>Hola! Bueno, he decidido convertir este Drabble en una seríe de drabbles de momentos random de el coso rubio 3.<p>

¿Opiniones? ¿Pastelazos?


	3. Nightmare

**Nombre:** Pesadillas

**Personajes:** Tweek Tweak, Craig Tucker  
><strong>Raiting:<strong> Apto para todos (?)  
><strong>Autor:<strong> Dú  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> _Tweek Tweak y Craig Tucker Trey Parker y Matt Stone,__**no**__recibo ningun fin monetario al escribir esto._

* * *

><p>A las 7 de la mañana sonó la alarma de su cuarto.<p>

A las 7:02 el reloj acabo en el suelo.

Y a las 9:23 el pelinegro salió de la cama.

Tarde para variar.

Entre bostezos camino hacia la escuela, por la parte trasera podía colarse y evitar una posible detención, el señor Mckey no era nada agradable.

Se metio al salón en el receso y fingio estar allí desde el comienzo, como si nada pasara.

Un día jodidamente común hasta el final.

Estaba castigado otra vez, pero como desde hacía varios meses se escapo. No le interesaba.

Lo que realmente importa, pasaba durante la noche.

Tweek lo llamaba casi todas las noches, aterrado mientras ordenaba su casa y sus padre no estaban.

Eso siempre pasaba cuando sus padres lo dejaban por ir a una gira de café, como Craig lo llamaba.

-Los gnomos te están buscando-

-¡N-No es verdad! –

Llamar a Craig para que te quitase el miedo no era una idea inteligente.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-…-

-¿Por qué te quedas callado? –

-P-por nada…-

-¿Tienes miedo?-

-…no-

-¿Pesadilla?-

-S-si…-

El pelinegro suspiro.

-Espera-

Colgo el teléfono y se levanto de la cama, colocándose las zapatillas que había usado todo el día salio por su ventana, recorriendo el trayecto desde su casa a la cafetería Harbucks.

Un camino tan familiar.

Trepando el árbol del patio logro llegar a la ventana del rubio, quien al verlo rápidamente le abrió, apresurándolo para que no callese.

-¡C-cuidado!-

-Esta bien-

-N-no tenías que…venir-

-Si, si-

El rubio se sonrojo ya estando en pijamas, cerro la ventana tras el pelinegro y se volteo a mirarlo

-…¿C-cafè…?-

Por su parte el pelinegro ya se había quitado los zapatos y hechado en la cama del otro, en pantalones y polera.

-Solo duerme-

Ordenó, demasiado cansado para tomar algo que lo despertase. El oji-verde obedeció en silencio, acomodándose en el espacio que el otro le había dejado, acercándose lentamente a él hasta acomodarse en su pecho.

-…Gracias-

-Shh…-

Una noche completamente normal.

A las 6:45 De la Mañana la Alarma sono.

A las 6:45.05 El reloj termino en el suelo

A las 6:46 En rubio se levanto exasperado

Y a las 6:46.09 El pelinegro maldijo olvidar que no estaba en su cuarto de nuevo.


End file.
